warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionblaze
Lionblaze is a handsome golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Lionkit is the brother of Jaykit and Hollykit. It is known that Lionpaw is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollypaw has leadership above the normal level and Jaypaw can see in dreams, even though he is blind. It is noted he is the largest and possibly the oldest of his littermates and is handsome. It is also noted that he is very protective of his two siblings. :After meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. Because of this, Lionpaw gets jealous when Heatherpaw shows concern for Lionpaw's brother, Jaypaw. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw fears for Heatherpaw's safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing after it when it flees. :Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovers ShadowClan moved the border, and he is the one to run and get help. Lionpaw also fights alongside his clanmates and worries over his brother and sister. :At the Daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw and Breezepaw of WindClan are hunting in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As he and Breezepaw's mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Dark River :In Dark River, he starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night on a regular basis to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and quits until Heatherpaw discovers hidden, forgotten tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan territory. :Later in the book, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants and his grandfather and uncle, appear to him and start to teach him complicated warrior moves. Lionpaw agrees to this while his brother Jaypaw declined in The Sight. He, in turn, teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. :Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. He explains this to her and Heatherpaw, hurt, lets him go. :When the three WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. They almost died because of the rising floodwater but somehow escape alive. Outcast :In Outcast, Lionpaw is complaining that he could do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices could do, and that he could try more advanced stuff. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until a shocked Brackenfur tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, who has become snobbish. :Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in Midnight. :During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-be's by teaching them battle moves. The to-be's are reluctant to learn though, saying Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw are "just to-bes like us!" :Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scared them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fought easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. :At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionpaw's power is also revealed, the power that he is invincible in battle. ''Eclipse :In ''Eclipse, Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister was worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw wasn't worried much at all. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains, and he gets right back to his duties. On patrol with Icepaw, she showed much liking to him. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw does find the tunnel, but swears to himself he won't use it. :When ThunderClan camp was attacked, Lionpaw fought hard, almost killing grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he is filled with anger and wants to kill Heatherpaw for telling. When they finished off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw ran to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There he saw Heatherpaw, and he started screaming at her for her betrayal. She says it was really Sedgekit, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. but he does go but her mentor Crowfeather, He almost kills Crowfeather as he leaves, the eclipse started while Heatherpaw was taking a look at Crowfeather. Later, he helps Jaypaw find Sol again, and he reveals his power is fighting in battles without getting hurt. He goes to ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him at first feel satisfied, but he realizes he does not want to be enemies anymore. He feels strange, almost sad. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze. :On a patrol Tigerstar comes to lionpaw on his own and says he was fed up of Hawkfrost's idea that he belived that he was better then them but when Tigerstar sees the lionpaw does belive it he attacks lionpaw pining him down and telling him that he had just be lucky. ''Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of him killing Heathertail. Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses until his Clan is nearly all dead. There, he runs into Heathertail, who confirmed her warrior name, Heathertail when he called her by her apprentice name, Heatherpaw. She seems to know how close Lionblaze was to killing her. Later, it is revealed that Squirrelflight is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. In the end, Lionblaze's mentor, Ashfur, is found dead, and Lionblaze isn't that distraught since he and Ashfur were never very close. Sunrise :In the preview, Lionblaze is fighting with Tigerstar. He fights very well, and almost kills Tigerstar again. Tigerstar actually had fear in his eyes for a brief moment, and then states that Lionblaze would never do it. Lionblaze steps back, claiming that he already, was dead. While the Clan discusses Ashfur's death, Lionblaze is asked if he knew anything, and he replies no. He is chosen to go with the patrol to sun-drown-place to search for Sol along with Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. :He, Berrynose, and Honeyfern are relaxing on the basking rocks when a snake appears in the ThunderClan camp and tries to kill Briarkit, but Honeyfern pushed Briarkit out of the way and so the snake bit her and took her life instead. :Lionblaze discovers that his true parents of him and his siblings are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He realizes that he and his siblings could still be a part of the prophecy, because Leafpool is Firestar's daughter, making him still Firestar's kin. He decides that the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night in exchange for Sol's offer of knowledge about the prophecy. He takes his siblings to meet Sol the next day, but Sol dodges all their questions and they end up with no more new information. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away from them after she had revealed their secret at the Gathering to all of the Clans. She runs into the caves and the tunnel collapses on her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are shocked and mourn her "death", but decide to tell ThunderClan she died chasing prey into the tunnels. As Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, first appear out of the nursery, Lionblaze is there, and Jayfeather discovers that one of them will still fulfill the prophecy. ''The Fourth Apprentice :He given Dovepaw as an apprentice, and takes her out to fetch water. There a RiverClan warrior slips into the mud and nearly dies. Thornclaw & Lionblaze save him and send him home. When returning the warrior, Dovepaw says that there's a sick cat in the RiverClan camp. This cat is Leopardstar, who previous lost two lives. She is the oldest of the leaders and is expected to die soon. :He and Dovepaw were chosen to represent ThunderClan in the quest to free the water from the beaver dam. He had brought this up to Firestar, hinting Dovepaw had a dream, without actually confirming it. :They reach the beaver dam, and Lionblaze fakes a limp after battling a beaver. He says to Dovepaw he does not want other cats to see his abilities. With the help of Jigsaw, Seville, and Snowdrop, they free the dam and go home. :When Poppyfrost gives birth to a large tom and a smaller female kit, Jayfeather has a vision of Brokentail, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost all sitting there, watching the kits. Jayfeather and Lionblaze then come to the conclusion that there will be a huge battle between StarClan and The Dark Forest, and that living cats were to pick sides and fight this battle. :Why this battle must take place is unknown, but the reason is probably idiotic.Dovekit Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy'' :Lionblaze appeared uncharacteristically insensitive in this play, saying that if the other Clans tried to steal prey from ThunderClan he would chase them off, and he is very opposed to the idea of giving food to the other Clans to help them survive, even growing annoyed with his siblings over it. He only agreed to help catch prey to give away when Hollyleaf agreed because it might prevent a battle, and he thought the three of them should stick together. Character Pixels File:Lionblaze.kit.png|Kit File:Lionblaze.apprentice2.png|Apprentice File:Lionblaze.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Mother: :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4 - Status Unknown Brother: :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed in Sunrise, pg 286 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Aunts: :Squirrelflight:Revealed as Leafpool's sister in Midnight - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :Firestar: Revealed as Leafpool's father in Midnight - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :Sandstorm :Revealed as Firestar's mate in The Darkest Hour- Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfoot :Revealed as Crowfeather's mother in Moonrise - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Cloudtail: Revealed as Firestar's nephew in Fire and Ice - Living (As The Fourth Apprentice) :Whitewing:Revealed as Cloudtail's daughter in Midnight - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw:Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Aunts: :Ruby: Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat - Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter :Princess:Revealed as Firestar's sister in Fire and Ice - Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter Great Uncles: :Socks:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat - Status Unknown :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat - Deceased, Residence Unknown Distant Grandfather: Gorsestar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Kit Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters